Le droit de trahir
by Kestrel chan
Summary: On a édité plein de droits, à cause de la guerre. Sur les moldus, les Elfes de maisons, les SangsdeBourbe. Chacun possède des droits fondamentaux comme parler, s’exprimer, penser librement. Moi, je considère que trahir fait partie de ces droits.


**Auteur :** Kestrel

**Disclaimer :** pff comme si je possédais quoique ce soit dans c't'affaire…

**Genre :** euhhhh… general/drama ?

**Note :** et voilà un nouveau one shot…ça se reproduit vite ces bêtes là…j'ai cette idée depuis un bon moment, me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'écrive. Ne me tuez pas, moi aussi j'aime Draco, mais il était vraiment parfait pour le rôle (plutôt mourir que de faire une fic avec Ron comme perso principal !) ! il est plutôt long quand j'y repense…

**Résumé :** On a édité plein de droits, à cause de la guerre. Sur les moldus, les Elfes de maisons, les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Chacun possède des droits fondamentaux comme parler, s'exprimer, penser librement. Moi, je considère que trahir fait partie de ces droits.

**Le droit de trahir.**

- Ciao les gars, à la prochaine !

- Tcho Malefoy ! n'oublie pas la prochaine réunion !

- Aucun risque, je m'appelle pas Tonks, moi.

Draco sortit du 12 square Grimmaud et en ferma doucement la porte. Il pleuvait. Pourquoi pleuvait-il toujours ? la Grande Bretagne avait-elle donc tant de ressources en eau que les nuages se perçaient en essayant de les supporter ? Harry disait que le ciel ne pouvait plus sourire ici, à cause de Voldemort, et qu'une fois qu'on l'aurait enfin éliminé, le soleil se ferait enfin une joie de pouvoir leur brûler le corps. Mais pour l'instant, trop de gens pleuraient leurs morts, et leurs larmes leur retombaient dessus encore et encore avec la pluie, les enduisant profondément de peur et les paralysants.

Draco resserra le col de son imper et ouvrit son parapluie. C'était à eux d'essuyer les larmes, en quelques sortes.

- Hey, Draco, attends nous !

Il se retourna pour voir le trio plein de vie de Gryffondor courir vers lui en riant. Ils étaient trempés, et se serrèrent tous les trois sous son parapluie.

- Mais vous êtes fous ! il est grand mon parapluie, mais pas au point de protéger trois grands crétins en plus de moi !

- Oh, rabat joie ! plaisanta gentiment Hermione. Allez Ron, dégage ! tu prends trop de place !

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- C'est bien toi le plus grand non ? lui fit astucieusement remarquer Harry. Allez, du balai !

- Faux frère !

- T'as qu'à pas être une grande perche !

C'était vrai, du haut de ses dix sept ans, Ron était le plus grand d'entre eux. Les autres avaient bien grandi eux aussi, mais décidément, ils ne pourraient jamais rattraper Ronald Weasley.

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours et aggrandit le parapluie d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Oh, ouais, bien joué Draco. C'est sûr, un parapluie de cette taille ne sera jamais suspecté !

- Ferme la, Ron ! je te signale aimablement que c'est pour t'éviter d'être encore plus trempé que tu ne l'es maintenant que j'ai fait ça. Mais si t'es pas content…

Draco leva sa baguette en faisant mine de vouloir redonner au parapluie sa taille d'origine.

- Hey, enfoiré !

Ron se mit à tirer sur le parapluie.

- Mon parapluie ! arrête ça, espèce de rustre ! cria Draco en tirant de son côté.

Hermione s'accrocha fermement à la poignée du parapluie pour ne pas se retrouver à découvert.

- Oh les gars vous abusez ! je veux pas être trempée, je me suis lavé les cheveux ce matin ! supplia-t-elle en s'agrippant un peu plus fort.

- Attention, vous allez le…

Il y eut un grand craquement. Harry éclata de rire.

- Je vous l'avais dit !

- Mon parapluie !

- Et merde !

Ils se mirent à courir en direction du port de cheminée le plus proche. Durant cinq minutes ils coururent sous la pluie avant d'ouvrir une borne de compteur électrique et de se précipiter dedans.

Draco se releva en grognatn et en s'époussetant. Ils avaient atterri au « Cheminarium ». C'était une grande pièce toute en longueur avec, alignées au mur ouest, une vingtaine de cheminées beaucoup plus hautes que la moyenne, séparées en deux parties : celle des départs, et celle des arrivées. De l'autre côté, il y avait des bancs pour ceux qui attendaient leurs voyageurs, et des cafés. Aux heures de pointes, l'endroit était bondé et les files d'attentes étaient interminables, mais pour l'heure il n'y avait que quelques voyageurs égarés qui s'étaient trompés de station ou qui étaient venus se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Ils se rendirent au guichets et achetèrent quatre sachets de poudre de cheminette.

Sur l'âtre de chaque cheminée, dans lesquelles brûlait un feu éternel, il y avait une inscription : « pour votre sécurité, attendre vingt secondes entre chaque voyage ». Un petit compteur était affiché à côté.

- Bien, après toi, Hermione, fit Draco en s'effaçant galamment devant la jeune fille, en bon aristocrate qui se respecte.

- Merci.

Hermione passa devant lui et versa son sachet de poudre dans le feu avant d'y pénétrer.

- Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard, dit-elle clairement.

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

- Je suppose qu'il faut aussi te laisser passer, Harry ? tu risques encore de te perdre ?

Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Pas de ça, vilaine fouine. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne me fait plus ça. Mais si tu insistes.

Harry passa rapidement devant Draco avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois avant de prononcer sa destination. Draco tendit un bras devant Ron.

- Oh non, pas question, n'y pense même pas Weasley. Ma galanterie ne va pas plus loin.

Ron lui sourit largement sans rien répondre. Draco fut aspiré à son tour par le conduit de cheminée. Les briques tourbillonnaient devant ses yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi diable ne faisaient-ils pas des conduits de couleur unie ? ça éviterait le mal de cheminée à beaucoup de gens. Résigné, une fois de plus, il ferma les yeux, sacrifiant une partie de son ego pour garder son déjeuner dans son ventre.

Il sortit de la cheminée d'un pas tranquille. S'il faisait partie du commun des mortels ayant le mal de cheminée, lui au moins, il ne se gauffrait pas lamentablement à la sortie, pas comme un certain gryffondor brun à lunettes de sa connaissance. Il s'écarta de l'âtre pour permettre à Ron de sortir.

- Ah, bonjour professeur Dumbledore, fit Hermione en se relevant.

Le directeur était en train de caresser son phénix, une boite de nourriture à la main, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il la posa sur une table et se tourna vers eux.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger, messieurs. La réunion s'est-elle bien passée ?

- Oh, oui, merci, répondit Ron en sortant de la cheminée.

Il secoua violemment ses cheveux roux, qu'il n'avait pas du couper depuis un bon bout de temps, si Draco en jugeait par la quantité d'eau qui vint les asperger, Harry, Hermione et lui.

- Vous êtes trempés ! remarqua Dumbledore avec un brin d'amusement. La pluie tombe dru, maintenant encore. Vous devriez rester un moment devant la cheminée, Doby va vous apporter des chocolats chauds.

- Ahh merci professeur ! s'écria Ron avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis rouge bordeau et moelleux devant la cheminée.

Draco retint un soupir, ne pouvant visiblement pas refuser l'invitation, et s'assit avec un peu plus de retenue avec Ron. Sitôt fut-il installé en tailleur qu'Harry et Hermione se jetèrent à côté de lui, l'éclaboussant copieusement.

- J'adore les chocolats chauds ! affirma joyeusement Hermione en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, agenouillée.

- Moi aussi ! approuva Harry avec un grand sourire, et une grande claque dans le dos de Draco.

Pour couronner le tout, Ron s'ajouta par dessus Harry et dit :

- Et encore plus devant la cheminée lorsqu'on est trempés !

Draco soupira.

- Mais justement, on est trempés ! remarqua-t-il, ennuyé. Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas la magie pour nous sécher ?

Hermione se pencha un peu plus vers lui, ses grandes boucles brunes et trempées se collant sur le visage de Draco.

- Pour pouvoir être encore plus soulagé quand on sera secs ! si c'est trop facile, c'est pas drôle.

- Ouais, renchérit Harry. C'est pour profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie !

A cet instant, il écrasa lourdement Draco pour attrapper une mèche des longs cheveux d'Hermione. Il la passa sur la tête de Draco et éclata de rire.

- Haha ! regardez ça, il est brun maintenant !

Lorsqu'on le regardait de face, on ne voyait plus ses cheveux blonds platines, mais on avait l'impression que deux longues mèches brunes lui tombaient de chaque côté du visage.

- ARG Potter ! tu m'écrases là !

- Tu sais tu ressembles vraiment à une fille, avec ces cheveux, remarqua Ron.

- Oh, vraiment, c'est génial.

- Vous savez, je pourrais peut-être faire une potion pour qu'on échange nos cheveux durant une journée, suggéra pensivement Hermione.

- Non, ça c'est hors de question ! clama Draco haut et fort, sans que personne ne semble lui prêter la moindre véritable once d'attention. Je refuse d'avoir les cheveux d'une fille, ou la honteuse tignasse indisciplinée de Monsieur J'ai-survécu-mais-ma-cicatrice-a-entamé-mon-ciboulot !

- Et les cheveux de Ron ? ça t'irait les cheveux de Ron ? je te vois bien roux tout d'un coup !

- Non !

- Oh, ouais ce serait drôle ! affirma Harry. Les tâches de rousseurs avec ?

- JE NE VEUX PAS !

Mais quoiqu'il fasse, il semblait que rien ne pourrait le défaire du bruyant et chaleureux cocon de Gryffondors qui l'entourait.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne put regagner sa salle commune que vers environ vingt heure.

- Oi, Draco ! où étais-tu ? depuis le déjeuner on ne t'a plus vu !

- Parti faire un tour dans le parc, Pansy, grogna brièvement Draco. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important ?

- Oh…non…fit Pansy, surprise.

- Bon.

Il monta rapidement à son dortoir, le cœur battant. Ça va. Ce n'était que Pansy. Elle n'avait rien découvert cette fois encore. Ça va. Elle était trop bête.

Draco expira lentement en s'appuyant contre la porte. Oui, mais un jour, à force d'absences répétées, elle finirait par savoir que quelque chose clochait. Et aujourd'hui, qui d'autre encore s'était étonné de son absence ? Il mourrait de peur que l'on découvre, à Serpentard, qu'il s'était allié à l'Ordre du Phénix. Hier déjà, et demain encore, il aurait peur en traversant sa salle commune. Lui, le Grand, le Beau, le Riche, le Tout Puissant Draco Malefoy crevait de peur.

Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ensuite ! pour l'instant, on ne lui demandait pas grand chose, que des discussions pour voir la stratégie des autres. Ou de bénignes informations sur son père. Mais plus tard…espionnage ? contrebande ? est-ce qu'il aurait lui aussi à infiltrer le cercle des Mangemorts pour l'Ordre comme Rogue ?

Pourquoi donc avait-il accepté cette place ? oh, d'accord, sur le moment, il était en train de s'ennuyer et de penser que dans sa vie il ne se passait rien. Bien, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ une bonne raison. Oui, il était du « bon » côté. Est-ce que cela faisait automatiquement de lui de la chair à baguette ? et consentante en plus ? non, il ne le pensait pas. Au début il s'était montré réticent, puis il s'était laissé convaincre par les trois Gryffondors. Il avait rapidement renoncé, en y repensant. Hermione démontait ses arguments les uns après les autres avec force d'exemple, de mouvements de bras et de déclarations enflammées. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour en être, mais pas non plus pour refuser, alors bon, pourquoi pas, s'était-il dit.

Depuis, les trois Gryffondors n'avaient eu de cesse de le coller, de l'entourer, pour s'assurer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, ou pour le conforter dans l'idée qu'ils avaient raison de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Foutaises. Même s'il était devenu bon ami avec les trois débiles, comme il les appelait encore, de là à croire en sa voie, vouloir sacrifier sa vie pour le bien et tout et tout…ben, y avait encore du chemin, hein…

Il se dirigea vers son lit. Mais dans quel genre de m… était-il encore allé se mettre ?

Il était parti pour s'allonger de tout son long avec le moins de classe et d'aristocratie possible quand la lettre qui se trouvait sur son oreiller l'arrêta dans son bel élan. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, un peu surpris et saisit l'enveloppe. Il la retourna entre ses doigts, et vit le sceau de sa propre famille au dos de la lettre. Il blanchit considérablement et fit sauter le cachet.

Il attendit un moment, la peur au ventre. Un moment, il fut tenté de jeter la lettre au feu sans la lire et de prétendre ne jamais l'avoir reçue. Certains l'auraient lue le plus vite possible, pour que ça soit fini plus vite. Lui, il était plus partisan du « si ça te plait pas, ne le fais pas ».

- Oh, génial, vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

Les chouettes de son manoir ne revenaient à son père que si elles avaient trouvé leur destinataire. Elles n'oseraient jamais rentrer si elles n'avaient pas transmis leur missive. Impossible de feindre l'ignorance. Il respira un bon coup et déplia le parchemin.

Si Draco avait peur de quelque chose encore plus que d'être découvert, c'était bien de son père. Lucius Malefoy ressemblait énormément à son fils, disait-on partout. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux, même forme de visage, même fierté et même froideur. Il y avait une chose pourtant qui les différenciaient, en dehors du fait que Lucius Malefoy était le Mangemort le plus respecté et craint du cercle. Il avait quelque chose de plus que son fils, ce on-ne-sait-quoi, le petit facteur X qui le rendait terrifiant. Son père avait un truc malsain qui n'inspirait que la peur.

Et les dix sept années de punitions et tortures en tout genre qu'il avait fait subir à son fils ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.  
Il lut la lettre lentement et la relut encore une fois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oui, professeur Dumbledore, répéta-t-il, assis devant le bureau de son directeur. Il veut que je lui donne des informations sur l'Ordre, sur vos actions.

Ses jointures étaient blanches, à force de serrer le siège de sa chaise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son père avait su qu'il était entré dans l'Ordre. Il avait choisi de le féliciter pour son initiative d'espionnage en soulignant qu'il en avait été « un peu déçu qu'il ne l'en informe pas plus tôt » mais qu'il pouvait encore comprendre, parce que sans doute « son courrier était encore surveillé ». Draco n'avait pas manqué la menace à peine voilée qui se cachait dessous.

- Bien…nous pouvons nous arranger pour ça, dit Dumbledore au bout d'un petit moment. Il voudra vous tester, au début. Nous pouvons donc organiser de petites actions sans importances sur lesquelles vous le renseigneriez, puis vous lui donneriez de fausses informations.

- Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée, non Draco ? s'enquit Hermione, inquiète.

- Hum ? oh, ouais…ouais…

Non, ça n'en était pas une. Son père _savait_ lorsqu'il lui mentait. Il ne pouvait pas y remédier. Forcément, il finirait par le savoir, et aux prochaines vacances…oh non, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il était trop jeune pour finir sa vie, et surtout de manière aussi stupide, pour une cause qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une case « neutre » sur ce foutu plateau de jeu ? pourquoi n'y avait-il que les « bons » et les « méchants » ? où était la Suisse dans tout ça ?

- Hum, bon…je vais aller répondre à sa lettre…on se voit demain, les gars. Bonne nuit.

Il sortit du bureau.

- Vous pensez qu'il va repasser du mauvais côté ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

- J'en sais rien, admit Ron.

- Oh, non ! assura Harry. Draco, nous trahir ? non. Je ne pense vraiment pas !

Harry Potter, tout comme Albus Dumbledore, n'avait qu'une seule chose à se reprocher : la confiance qu'il distribuait à tord et à travers à tous les sorciers qu'il croisait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui demander de se sacrifier pour eux. On ne demande pas un sacrifice. Et puis, il y gagnait quoi ? il se sacrifiait pour qui ? pas question de mourir. Pas question de finir comme ça.

Draco saisit sa plume, hésitant. Ils étaient ses amis, si on y pensait vraiment. Ils pensaient toujours à lui, en quelques sortes, et ne le laissaient jamais à l'écart. La question était : pourrait-il les trahir eux ? Mais aussitôt, une plus désagréable s'imposa à son esprit : pourrait-il mourir pour eux ? Probablement pas.

Draco était un Serpentard, et les Serpentards mettent leur fierté à la première place des choses les plus importantes pour eux. Mais il était un Malefoy, et en cela, il ne pouvait savoir s'il en avait vraiment une. Les Malefoy, à travers tous les âges et toutes les époques, ont toujours trahis, trompés, rusé, floué ceux qui leur étaient chers et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, pour parvenir à leurs fins et servir leurs intérêts. Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ comme si c'était écrit en toutes lettres sur ses chromosomes, mais ayant été élevé toute sa vie dans cet état d'esprit…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est ainsi qu'au moment où la guerre éclata ouvertement, Harry fut le plus surpris de voir Draco jeter un sort dans le dos de Tonks.

- Mais…Draco !

- Désolé, Potter. J'ai le droit de vivre, et de refuser de mourir pour vos conneries.

Même si pour cela il faut trahir et causer la mort de plusieurs gens biens en donnant de vraies informations à son père et de fausses à Dumbledore.

**FIN !**

Kes : ooohh Draco ! la grosse désillusion ! moi qui croyait que t'étais un type courageux qui pourrait se dresser contre son père…déçue, là…

Draco : c'est toi qui m'a fait faire ça !

Kes : c'est la faute à ta créatrice, vu comment elle t'a fait dans le tome cinq, je crois que ça commence à me monter au cerveau.

Harry : mais…Draco ! pourquoi tu nous as trahis ?

Ron : sale fouine ! °BANG° °Ron se fait assomer par l'auteuse°

Hermione : mais !

Kes : pardon. Ron m'énerve. Je le hais ! c'est une de mes rares fics où il est à peu près correct et non pas descendu toutes les deux lignes.

Draco : la prochaine fois, arrange toi pour me faire un peu mieux…pas Gryffondor, mais pas trouillard non plus, hé ! En plus je suis amoureux d'Harry en secret.

Harry : pardon ! j'aime Hermione ! °tous les pro-DrayHarry et DrayHermione (l'auteuse est dans la masse) : EURK !°

Hermione : pardon ! j'aime Draco !

Draco : hey guys ! on se fait un plan à trois ?

Kes : oh God, heureusement qu'Hermione n'a pas cité Ron, j'aurais vomi…

Harry : je crois que moi aussi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Reviews ? si vou plé ?


End file.
